The present disclosure relates generally to medical devices. More particularly, it relates to deployment systems used for repairing damaged body vessels and gaining hemostasis during emergency medical procedures.
Trauma physicians frequently encounter patients having traumatic injury to a body vessel, such as lacerated vessels or even transected vessels, resulting from gunshots, knife wounds, motor vehicle accidents, explosions, etc. Significant damage to a body vessel may expose a patient to deleterious conditions such as the loss of a limb, loss of function of a limb, increased risk of stroke, impairment of neurological functions, and compartment syndrome, among others. Particularly severe cases of vascular injury and blood loss may even result in death. In such severe situations, the immediate goal is to obtain hemostasis while maintaining perfusion of adequate blood flow to critical organs, such as the brain, liver, kidneys, and heart.
Examples of treatment that are commonly performed by trauma physicians to treat body vessel injuries include the clamping of the vessel with a hemostat, the use of a balloon tamponade, the ligation of the damaged vessel at or near the site of injury, or the insertion of one or more temporary shunts. However, conventional surgical repair is generally difficult with such actively bleeding, moribund patients. In many instances, there is simply not enough time to repair the body vessel adequately by re-approximating and suturing the body vessel. In many situations, the trauma physician will simply insert a temporary shunt (such as a Pruitt-Inahara Shunt) into the vessel. However, use of temporary shunts has been linked to the formation of clots. This may require returning the patient to the operating room for treatment and removal of the clots, often within about 36 to 48 hours of the original repair. Since shunts are generally placed as a temporary measure to restore blood flow and stop excessive blood loss, the shunt is typically removed when the patient has stabilized (generally a few days later) by a specialized vascular surgeon. After removal, the vascular surgeon will replace the shunt with a vascular graft, such as a fabric graft that is sewn into place. With respect to ligation, ligation of the damaged blood vessel may result in muscle necrosis, loss of muscle function, or a potential limb loss or death.
Due to the nature of the body vessel injury that may be encountered, the insertion of shunts or ligation of a blood vessel, for example, often requires that such treatments be rapidly performed at great speed, and with a high degree of physician skill. Such treatments may occupy an undue amount of time and attention of the trauma physician at a time when other pressing issues regarding the patient's treatment require immediate attention. In addition, the level of particularized skill required to address a vascular trauma may exceed that possessed by the typical trauma physician. In particular, traumatic episodes to the vessel may require the skills of a physician specially trained to address the particular vascular trauma, and to stabilize the patient in the best manner possible under the circumstances of the case.
Some open surgical techniques utilize sutures to affix damaged tissue portions surrounding fittings that have been deployed with the vessel, which requires the trauma physician to take time to tie the sutures properly. Although in modern medicine sutures can be tied in relatively rapid fashion, any step in a repair process that occupies physician time in an emergency situation is potentially problematic. In addition, the use of sutures to affix the vessel to the fitting compresses the tissue of the vessel against the fitting. Compression of tissue may increase the risk of necrosis of the portion of the vessel tissue on the side of the suture remote from the blood supply. When present, necrosis of this portion of the vessel tissue may result in the tissue separating at the point of the sutures. In this event, the connection between the vessel and the fitting may eventually become weakened and subject to failure. If the connection fails, the device may disengage from the vessel. Therefore, efforts continue to develop techniques that reduce the physician time required for such techniques, so that this time can be spent on other potentially life-saving measures, and the blood flow is more quickly restored and damage caused by lack of blood flow is minimized.
Trauma physicians generally find it difficult to manipulate a prosthesis for insertion into a body vessel that has been traumatically injured. For example, one difficulty arises from the trauma physician trying to limit the size of the opening created for gaining access to the injured vessel so that such opening requiring healing is as small as possible. Another difficulty is that the injured vessel can be anywhere in the body, having different surrounding environments of bone structure, muscle tissue, blood vessels, and the like, which makes such obstructions difficult to predict in every situation and leaves the trauma physician working with an even further limited access opening. Another potential consideration is the amount of body vessel removed during a transection. The goal would be to remove a portion of the body vessel as small as possible. Yet, a small portion removed from the vessel leaves such a small space between the two vessel portions, thereby making it difficult to introduce the prosthesis between the two vessel portions.
Thus, what is needed is a deployment device for delivering a prosthesis for use in repair of an injured body vessel, such as an artery or a vein, (and in particular a transected vessel) during emergency surgery. It would be desirable if such deployment device was easy for a trauma physician to use, and can rapidly introduce a prosthesis into two vessel portions of a transected vessel, thereby providing a conduit for blood within the injured body vessel.